Nació un campeón
by seriesfan
Summary: Mi versión de la era del hielo 4. ¿Si Crash y Eddie nunca hubieran aparecido? ¿ Si Ellie supiera que era una mamut? ¿Si los piratas estaban en contra de Diego? ¿ Si Shira se empezara a sentir incomoda estando con Tripa? ¿Si nunca se hubieran dividido los continentes? Esta es mi versión
1. Chapter 1

**OK, esta historia está relacionada con "La Era Del Hielo canciones de Disney" así que encontrarán canciones de Disney. Las canciones estarán en español y en inglés**

_Voz narradora:_

_Mi vida era perfecta. Tenía lo que nadie me podría quitar. Decía "Esto es vida, ¿qué podría arruinarlo? Nada" Me equivoqué. Pero ahora esta es la pregunta, ¿Si nada de esto hubiera pasado, estaría tan feliz como ahora?_

Canción:

_Desde el día que al mundo llegamos  
Y nos ciega el brillo del sol  
Hay mucho más para ver de lo que se puede ver  
Más para hacer de lo que da el vigor_

_Son muchos más los tesoros_  
_De los que se podrán descubrir_  
_Mas bajo la luz del sol jamás habrá distinción_  
_Grandes y chicos han de convivir_

_En el ciclo sin fin que nos mueve a todos_  
_Y aunque estemos solos, debemos buscar_  
_Hasta encontrar nuestro gran legado_  
_En el ciclo, el ciclo sin fin_

_Es un ciclo sin fin que nos mueve a todos_  
_Y aunque estemos solos, debemos buscar_  
_Hasta encontrar nuestro gran legado_  
_En el ciclo, el ciclo sin fin_

_Song:_

_From the day we arrive on the planet_  
_And blinking, step into the sun_  
_There's more to be seen than can ever be seen_  
_More to do than can ever be done_

_Some say eat or be eaten_  
_Some say live and let live_  
_But all are agreed as they join the stampede_  
_You should never take more than you give_

_In the circle of life_  
_It's the wheel of fortune_  
_It's the leap of faith_  
_It's the band of hope_  
_Till we find our place_  
_On the path unwinding_  
_In the circle, the circle of life_

_Some of us fall by the wayside_  
_And some of us soar to the stars_  
_And some of us sail through our troubles_  
_And some have to live with the scars_

_There's far too much to take in here_  
_More to find than can ever be found_  
_But the sun rolling high through the sapphire sky_  
_Keeps great and small on the endless round_

El sol que indica un nuevo día despertó a todos los animales de una pequeña aldea, animal por supuesto. En un rincón del lugar una manada casi normal se despierta con el mismo sol.

El primero en salir es un perezoso llamado Sid.

"¡Qué hermosa mañana! Cada día es más hermoso y este día lo voy a pasar con mis mejores amigos." Dice Sid

Al mismo tiempo un mamut sale en busca de su amigo, que era un poco torpe.

"Hola Sid, ya te hemos dicho que no salgas sin supervisión." Dice

"Este día lo voy a pasar con mis mejores amigos: Manny, el mamut" dice abrazando a Manny "y mi otro amigo…" Sid pausa pues su otro amigo no está

"¿Has visto a mi otro amigo?" pregunta Sid

"No, pero será mejor que lo busquemos" le responde Manny.

Así que Manny y Sid salen en busca de su otro amigo. Después de pasar tiempo sin encontrarlo, ven una como gacela salir corriendo.

"Ya encontramos a nuestro otro amigo" dice Manny y él y Sid se dirigen al lugar de donde salió la gacela.

"¡Hola otro amigo!" grita Sid y va a abrazar a un dientes de sable.

"Sid, ya te dije que no soy muy aficionado de los abrazos. Y llámame Diego porque ese es mi nombre" dice Diego al mismo tiempo que empujaba a Sid para librarse del abrazo.

"Hola Diego. Sabes, no tienes que salir tan temprano de nuestro hogar" dice Manny

"Bueno, ya me acostumbré a eso y la próxima vez sal antes que Sid" replica Diego.

"En fin amigos, este es un hermoso día. Hay que aprovecharlo estando juntos antes de volver a casa." Dice Sid al mismo tiempo que se dirige a una parte de la aldea con Manny y Diego siguiéndolo, para ver que no se lastimara o hiciera algo malo.

**Ése es el primer capítulo. Recuerden que "La era del hielo canciones de Disney" continúa, pero esto es una historia aparte.**

**Seriesfan**


	2. Chapter 2 ¡Qué bonita familia¡ ¿Un rey?

**Se me olvidó poner esto en el primer capítulo, va para toda la historia: ¡NO SOY DUEÑA DE LA ERA DEL HIELO NI DE LAS CANCIONES QUE APARECEN AQUÍ!**

**Gracias a los que leen esta historia. Por cierto, Diego es el personaje principal, así que él narra lo que aparece al inicio, lo demás es normal.**

_Diego: _

_Familia. ¿Qué es familia? Para muchos significa un padre, una madre y un o una hijo o hija. Para mí significa lo mismo, bueno significaba. Después del suceso que leerás aquí, descubrí que familia es más de lo que pensaba._

Los tres amigos estaban paseando por la aldea. Sid estaba hablando de lo mucho que le gustaba su vida, pero Manny y Diego estaban conversando de porque Diego se estaba levantando tan temprano.

"En serio, me gusta cazar en las mañanas, me ayuda a pensar que no soy muy domesticado." Dice Diego, que aceptaba que se estaba volviendo algo blando.

"Pues dile eso a Ellie, se está preocupando mucho de porque te levantas tan temprano." Dice Manny. Diego entendió perfectamente, Ellie era la pareja de Manny. Cuando era pequeña se alejó de su familia, pero jamás olvidó que era una mamut.

"OK, selo diré. Por cierto, ¿cómo va todo?" pregunta Diego, recordando que Manny y Ellie tenían una hija, Morita.

"Bien, bien. Morita está pasando por la adolescencia y, créeme, siendo un padre, ésta no es una bonita etapa."

"Hm, pues es una de las ventajas de ser yo."

"¿Qué?"

"Que yo no tengo que preocuparme por eso. Soy tigre libre."

"Bueno, yo te recomendaría que iniciaras una familia. Es bonito"

"No gracias, con todo el respeto. ¿Por qué no le aconsejas esto a… Sid?"

"Porque él es muy… Sid."

Diego solo se echó a reír y después él y Manny decidieron buscar a Sid.

"Vaya, pensé que se habían perdido. Por cierto, ¿dónde estamos?" les pregunta Sid

"Y dices que nosotros nos perdimos." Le reclama Diego.

"Ya, no quiero oír pele..." Manny fue interrumpido por varios animalitos que decían:

"¡VIVA EL FUTURO REY!"

"¿Futuro rey?" pregunta el mamut, desconcertado.

"He oído de esto antes: seleccionan a uno de los de la aldea para ser su rey" le explica Diego.

"¡Ese seré yo!" grita Sid

"¿Quién sería tan tonto para proclamarte rey? No contestes Sid" le dice Diego al ver que el perezoso iba a decir algo.

En eso los animalitos le dicen a Diego algo al oído.

"¿Qué te dijeron?" le pregunta Manny

"Que yo seré su rey" dice Diego, confundido.

"¡Felicidades! ¿Cuándo es la coronación?" le pregunta Sid

"Dentro de unas semanas."

"Bueno, conociéndote diría que..." empieza Manny

"¿Qué qué?" lo interrumpe Diego.

"Que tal vez seas un rey pesado"

"Pues yo no diría eso…"

_Diego: Poderoso rey seré,  
sin oposición  
Manny : Pues yo nunca he visto un gran rey  
que no tenga mechón_

Diego: Nunca ha habido nadie así,  
Seré la sensación  
Observa como rujo yo  
Te causo un gran temor

Manny: Pues, no parece nada excepcional

Diego: Yo quisiera ya, ser un rey

Manny : Píense bien y verá que aún le falta mucho, alteza

Diego: Nadie que me diga...  
Manny: Bueno, cuando dije que...  
Diego:...lo que debo hacer  
Manny : ...quise decir que...  
Diego: Nadie que me diga...  
Manny : Pero no se da cuenta...  
Diego: ...como debo ser  
Manny : ¡Pero mire aquí!

Diego: Libre de correr seré  
Manny: Bueno, definitivamente eso no!  
Diego: Todo lo que quiera haré

Manny: Usted y yo tenemos que,  
de cara a cara hablar

Diego: ¡Mira nada más  
al rey quién quiere aconsejar!

Manny: Si este es el rumbo que llevamos,  
Yo no voy

_Lejos yo me voy de aquí, pues  
no me voy a quedar  
El tigre cada día está más mal_

Diego: Yo quisiera ya ser un rey

Miren por aquí 

Atropellan a Sid_  
Miren por acá_

Lo vuelven a atropellar  
_Donde_ _me vean_  
_¡Seré una estrella!  
_  
_Manny: ¡Aún no!_

Coro: Y con cada criatura compartir  
Que fuerte por doquier se pueda oír  
Lo que el rey tiene que decir

Diego: ¡Quiero ya ser el rey!  
¡Quiero ya ser el rey!  
¡Quiero ya ser el rey! 

Después de eso los tres amigos regresaron a su hogar. Ahí los recibieron Ellie y Morita.

"¡Vaya Diego, por fin te vuelvo a ver!" le dice Ellie al tigre.

"Sí, lo siento si he estado muy distante estos días" le dice Diego.

"¡Qué bonita familia somos!" grita Morita

"¡Sí, una gran familia feliz!" dice Sid

Diego se les quedó viendo a sus amigos. Él pensaba que una familia era lo confirmado por Manny, Ellie y Morita.

"Diego, únete a la celebración. Hay que agradecer que todos somos familia "le dice Manny

"Sí, no seríamos la gran familia sin ti." Le dice Ellie.

Diego solo asintió. Al fin y al cabo no quería contradecir lo que ellos decían que eran: Una gran familia feliz.

**Sé que recorté a Crash y Eddie, pero es que tengo planeado que salgan después en** **la historia. Gracias a los que ven esta historia.**

**Seriesfan**


	3. Chapter 3 ¡Carroñeros!

**Antes de comenzar, quiero decirles que no todos los capítulos tendrán canciones. ¡Comencemos!**

_Diego:_

_¿Cuál es la definición de "Carroñeros"? Para nosotros, solo digamos que de vez en cuando los carroñeros venían a ver qué hacían: atacar, robar, secuestrar, etc. Pero los carroñeros de ese día no eran carroñeros eran…Lo descubrirán luego. Pero fueron el inicio de mis problemas._

Esa tarde la manada estaba cómoda estando todos juntos. Sid sugirió que hicieran un concurso de baile, pero, como Diego esperaba, todos lo rechazaron.

Cuando llegó la noche todos estaban listos para dormir. De repente Diego sintió algo raro.

"¿Qué tienes amigo?" le pregunta Manny.

"Siento como si algo fuera a pasar. Algo que tendría grandes consecuencias."

"Debe de ser el estrés de estarte levantando tan temprano. De seguro se te pasará" le responde Manny.

Diego solo asintió, pero no estaba tan seguro de eso. Después de pensar por mucho tiempo decidió que tal vez Manny tenía razón.

Pero se equivocó.

Al día siguiente Diego salió temprano, como siempre, no sin antes despedirse de todos, para que ya no se preocuparan. Después de un fallido intento de caza (culpa de Sid), él, Manny y Sid decidieron dar otro paseo por la aldea.

"Extraño a mi familia." Dice Sid

"¿Y crees que ellos te extrañan a ti?" le pregunta Diego, sarcásticamente.

"No sé. ¡Tal vez me extrañan!"

"No tenías que contestar" le dice Diego, Sid no entendía el sarcasmo.

"Oigan, deberíamos volver con Ellie y Morita" dice Manny.

Y así fue. Cuando llegaron, Morita le pidió permiso a Manny de ir a las cascadas con su amigo Louis.

"¿A dónde van los delincuentes? No" le responde él. Manny, según Diego, Morita y casi todos, era un padre sobreprotector.

"¿Cuándo podré ir ahí?" le pregunta Morita.

"Cuando muera, más tres días, sólo para asegurar que estoy muerto" le responde él.

Morita sólo frunció el entrecejo. Tiempo después, Sid gritó:

"¡Miren lo que me encontré!"

Todos fueron rápidamente, pues sabían que Sid era propenso a los accidentes.

"Les presento a Abuelita." Dice Sid, al mismo tiempo que se refería a una perezosa anciana.

"Sidney, mastica esto por mí" le ordena Abuelita a Sid, dándole una moras.

"Ella es mi abuela" dice Sid al mismo tiempo que tomaba las moras.

"Se nota, y por favor ¡no hagas eso!" le dice Diego, al ver que Sid se llevaba las moras a su hocico.

"Pero Abuelita…" empieza Sid

"Abuelita podrá comer después. Ahora hay que entrar, ya casi se acerca el atardecer." Le dice Ellie.

"Sí, hay que entrar." Dice Morita.

Así que entraron a la cueva. Cuando atardeció, la manada escuchó algo raro.

"¿Qué fue eso?" pregunta Morita.

"No sé, pero alguien tiene que ir a investigar." Propone Manny.

Todos voltearon a mirar a Diego, quien ya sabía que le tocaría ser el que investigue.

"¿Por qué siempre tengo que ser yo?" pregunta él, algo molesto.

"Porque, a excepción de mí, eres el más valiente" dice Sid.

"¡TÚ NO DIGAS NADA, YA SABEMOS QUE A VECES TE HACES EL COBARDE!" Todos, hasta Abuelita le reclaman

"Bueno pero no se enojen."

"En fin, voy a ir a ver qué es" dice Diego y con eso salió de donde estaban.

Después de algún tiempo de no encontrar nada, Diego se disponía a regresar diciéndoles a los demás que no encontró nada, cuando oyó voces.

"¿Cree qué aquí encontremos el tesoro?" preguntó una voz medio chillona.

"No sé, y deja de preguntar" le respondió una voz grave y ruda.

Diego no podía oír bien las voces, pero sabía bien quienes eran los que habían llegado

"_¡Carroñeros!" _Pensó

Rápidamente fue con la manda para avisarles que había carroñeros.

"¿Y bien, que es?" le preguntó Manny

"¡Carroñeros!" le respondió.

Acto seguido todos empezaron a guardar silencio, pues sabían que los Carroñeros siempre buscaban a una víctima para matarla. Bueno, todos menos…

"¡Abuelita, tenemos que escondernos de los Carroñeros!" le dice Sid a su abuela.

"¿Los Carnavaleros? ¡Iremos a un carnaval!" responde Abuelita.

"No, rápido." Dice Sid.

Pronto todos se escondieron y, porque sabía que los Carroñeros podrían atacar en cualquier momento y porque todos se lo pidieron, Diego fue el encargado de montar guardia.

**OK, otro capítulo. ¿Quiénes eran los misteriosos personajes? ¿Cuál será el suceso que** **Diego sintió que pasaría, pero no estaba seguro?**

**Bueno, esperen al siguiente capítulo.**

**Seriesfan**


	4. Chapter 4 ¿Amor? Por favor

**Ok, me siento rara sin que yo comente al inicio, así que lo voy a hacer. Tema de hoy: reviews. La verdad es que no he recibido reviews por un largo tiempo. Por favor comenten, quiero que me digan cómo va la historia.**

_Diego:_

_¿Tienen tiempo para los sentimientos fuertes? Yo no. Sí, soy un tipo duro. No tengo tiempo para eso. La verdad es que no sé lo que son esos sentimientos. Uno te hace querer hacer algo malo y otro te tiene atrapado. Nunca sabré que se siente sentir eso, lo juro._

Después de que dieran la alarma (que avisaba si había Carroñeros), todos los animales se escondieron y esperaron a que los Carroñeros se fueran. Pasado el tiempo no se oyó nada y fue entonces cuando dieron la noticia de que se habían ido.

Mientras tanto, Sid estaba hable y hable de los Carroñeros. Esto desesperaba a todos, en especial a Diego.

"Sid, ¿te puedo pedir algo?" le pregunta Diego, desesperado, al perezoso.

"Sí" responde Sid

"¡CIERRA LA BOCA!"

"Pero es que…"

"Sid, ya sabemos que lo de anoche fue para tenernos en suspenso, pero deja de hablar de eso" interviene Manny.

Después de que amaneciera, el mayor tema de chisme eran los Carroñeros. Sid se había encargado de esparcirlo por toda la aldea. Hasta había inventado una historia de cómo se había enfrentado a ellos. Claro que Manny había dicho que no era verdad, pero Sid siguió con su cuento mentiroso. Ellie, Morita y hasta Abuelita dijeron que no era cierto, pero no fue hasta que Diego, harto de que todos se creyeran eso, desmintió el cuento de Sid.

"Pero me estaba volviendo famoso" replica Sid

"¿Famoso? No me hagas reír. En lo único en lo que has sido famoso fue cuando te declaramos "Campeón de las Tonterías, Propensidad a los Accidentes" y mi favorito: "Campeón de las Inútilesolimpiadas" dice Diego, haciendo reír a toda la manada.

"La verdad es que sí nos estaba desesperando a todos tu cuento falso" dice Morita, recordando cuando fue su turno de intentar desmentir el cuento.

"Bueno, prometo que no lo volveré a hacer" dice Sid

"¿Prometerlo? ¡Ha! Si hasta yo sé que no eres de fiar en eso de las promesas. Si te nombraron "Campeón de las Inútilesolimpiadas" debió de ser porque tenían razón. Por cierto, ¿dónde están mis moras?" protesta Abuelita, recordando que Sid no le había dado sus moras.

"Ahorita te las…"

"¡NO LO HAGAS!" replica la manada.

En la tarde, antes de que atardeciera, Manny, Sid y Diego dieron otro de sus habituales paseos por la aldea.

"Dime porque hacemos esto cada tarde." le suplica Diego a Manny, dado de que Manny nunca le había dicho.

"Porque Sid fue muy insistente." Le recuerda él.

_Flashback:_

"_Hay que dar paseos por la tarde, antes del atardecer, los tres juntos." Sugiere Sid_

"_No Sid, no estoy de humor para dar paseos por la tarde" le explica Manny_

"_No, porque no quiero" dice Diego._

_Días después:_

"_¡SE LOS RUEGO, SE LOS RUEGO, SE LOS RUEGO, SE LOS RUEGO!"_

_Semanas después:_

"_¡SE LOS RUEGO, SE LOS RUEGO, SE LOS RUEGO, SE LOS RUEGO!"_

_Después de varios "¡SE LOS RUEGO!" decidieron aceptar:_

"_¡ESTÁ BIEN, YA DÉJANOS EN PAZ!" replican Manny y Diego, hartos de Sid._

_Final de Flashback._

"Ah, sí fue muy insistente" dice Diego.

Después de algún tiempo, en el que sólo se oían los comentarios absurdos de Sid y a Diego protestando en contra de eso, Manny sacó un tema de conversación.

Aquel tema no era del agrado de Diego.

"¿Amor? ¿Quién tiene tiempo para eso?" le dice Diego a su amigo, el amor no era algo con el que identificaba.

Sid repasó en la segunda pregunta de Diego y, como de costumbre, lo tomó a lo literal:

"¡Yo tengo tiempo para el amor!"

"Sid, no sabes lo que es el sarcasmo, ¿verdad?" le pregunta Diego.

"¿Es el juego en el que todos golpean la roca y salen heridos?"

"Ése se llama "Lastimados". Sarcasmo es… olvídalo" le dice Manny, sabiendo que Sid le sacaría un mar de respuestas.

"Bueno, pasemos al tema de…Diego"

"¿Yo? ¿Cuál tema mío?" pregunta Diego, extrañado.

"El que se trata de que eres el único que sabe entrar y salir con vida de las profundidades del bosque." Dice Sid, asombrado.

Asombrado porque, como había dicho, Diego era el único que podía entrar y salir de ahí, con vida.

"Es cierto, eres el único" le dice Manny.

Diego sólo asintió, pues no quería contradecirlos.

Lo que no sabían era que alguien los estaba viendo.

**¿Alguien los estaba viendo? ¿Quién? Bueno, tendrán que esperar.**

**Los quiero.**

**Seriesfan.**


	5. Chapter 5 el engaño

**Antes de comenzar, quiero agradecerle a KaylaDestroyer, quien es el único usuario que ha comentado. ¡Gracias KaylaDestroyer!**

_Diego:_

_¿Te han engañado? Se siente terrible cuando te engañan. Yo he sido víctima del engaño. El engaño ha sido el único evento que ha tenido grandes consecuencias en mi vida. ¿Por qué? Lo descubrirán después. Ya lo verán. Créanme._

Al día siguiente todos se despertaron gracias a un grito. El grito provenía de… Sid.

"¿Qué pasa Sid?" le pregunta Ellie al perezoso.

"¡Perdí las moras de Abuelita!" responde Sid, asustado.

"¿Perdiste mis moras? Sidney, ¡realmente eres el "Campeón de las Inútilesolimpiadas"!" replica Abuelita, enfadada porque Sid perdió su almuerzo.

"Tranquila Abuelita, de seguro te podremos conseguir más moras" dice Morita tratando de calmar a Abuelita.

"Oh, está bien"

Tiempo después todos estaban buscando moras para Abuelita. Iban divididos en equipos. Diego iba con Manny y, afortunadamente para él, Ellie.

"Diego, ¿es cierto qué eres el único que puede entrar y salir con vida de las profundidades del bosque?" le pregunta Ellie.

"Bueno, la verdad es que…sí soy el único." Responde Diego.

"Deberías ver cómo entra y sale de ahí" dice Manny.

"¿Tú lo has visto?" le pregunta Ellie.

"No, por eso, deberías verlo algún día para decirme cómo lo hace."

Ellie y Diego empezaron a reírse. Ninguno de los tres se dio cuenta de que había alguien observándolos como la noche anterior.

En otro lugar, lejano:

"Capitán, he estado observando al tigre." Anuncia un conejo a un simio

"¿Y bien, qué ha pasado Squint?" le pregunta el simio a Squint.

"Capitán Tripa, el tigre ha confirmado que es el único que puede entrar y salir de ahí, con vida."

"Perfecto. Ahora sólo falta la segunda fase del plan." Dice Tripa "Primer oficial"

Acto seguido, una tigresa dientes de sable aparece

"¿Sí?"

"Necesito que tú y Squint vayan a la aldea" dice Tripa

"Sigo pensando porque era necesario que vigilara al tigre. Shira, ¿me puedes decir por qué?'" le pregunta Squint a la tigresa.

"Porque, cerebro de Perezoso, el tigre podrá llevarnos directamente al tesoro" le responde Shira. "Ahora, te voy a recordar el plan"

En la aldea:

Diego estaba paseando por la aldea cuando oyó una voz que lo llamaba.

"Tú, sí tú, ven acá sin miedo." Le dice la voz.

"¿Qué quieres?" le pregunta Diego a la voz.

"Permíteme presentarme: soy Squint" dice al mismo tiempo que sale de los matorrales "Bien te tengo que decir algo."

"¿Qué cosa?"

"¡Rápido, no hay tiempo! ¡Los Carroñeros ya vienen!"

"¡¿Los Carroñeros!?"

"Sí, tienes que vigilar la aldea desde las profundidades del bosque"

"OK" dice Diego al mismo tiempo que se va a las profundidades del bosque.

"¡Pronto verás tu perdición ¡" dice Squint, lo que le hizo recibir un golpe en la cabeza, obra de Shira.

"Lo hiciste bien Squint, ahora hay que esperar a que el tigre termine el trabajo" le dice Shira.

**Lamento dejar el capítulo así, pero es que dejé el suceso importante para el siguiente. Los quiero**


	6. Chapter 6 ¿Qué hice?

**Lamento la tardanza. Es que estaba muy ocupada. Lo siento. Antes de comenzar quiero hacerles una pregunta ¿les gusta Avatar: la leyenda de Aang? Dejen sus respuestas en los reviews. Ahora con el capítulo:**

_Diego:_

_Afuera y fuera. Aunque a una de las palabras sólo le agregas una letra las dos significan lo mismo: lejos de un lugar. Y es que yo estaba lejos de mi hogar cuando hice algo que fue culpa del engaño._

Después de oír a Squint, Diego se dirigió al bosque, que era el lugar en el que nadie se atrevía a entrar y los pocos que entraban nunca salían. Y es que el interior del bosque era un lugar sombrío, estaba lleno de trampas y si no tenías cuidado podrías acabar en quién sabe dónde. Por fortuna, Diego ya había entrado en lo más profundo del bosque y había salido de ahí, para sorpresa de todos. Lo que hacía que él entrara y saliera fácilmente era su astucia para saber atajos. Y es que él sabía que caminos tomar y que caminos evitar.

"¿Por qué será que nadie puede entrar y salir de aquí, si es bien fácil?" se pregunta, al mismo tiempo que esquivaba un camino erróneo y se iba por el correcto.

Mientras tanto:

"Capitán Tripa, hicimos lo que nos pidió," dice Squint "el tigre está en camino por el bosque."

"Bien, ahora sólo tenemos que seguirlo para entrar en la aldea" replica el Capitán Tripa al mismo tiempo que sonríe.

En el bosque:

"Esto es raro, nunca había entrado tan profundo y parece que todo se está volviendo un poco extraño" se dice Diego, que estaba empezando a sentir algo extraño. "Pero si los carroñeros están en camino, no hay nada que evite que proteja a mis amigos."

Entró más en el bosque y pronto vio un haz de luz. Lo siguió y se llevó una gran sorpresa. Ante él estaba el paraíso más hermoso que Diego hubiera visto: todo estaba tropical.

"Hm, tal sea que los carroñeros entran por aquí." Se dijo y entonces pensó en su plan "¡Ya sé! Cuando ellos vengan estaré listo y los atacaré por sorpresa." Y con eso esperó a que llegaran.

Después de vario tiempo de esperar decidió volver a la aldea. Mientras volvía pensó que tal vez el conejo le había hecho una broma. Mientras volvía por el camino que tomó de ida oyó unos ruidos raros, pero pensó que eran alucinaciones por el cansancio. Vaya que se equivocó.

Estaba dando la vuelta por una roca cuando vio algo que lo dejó paralizado. Ante él estaba lo que no podía creer.

¡La aldea estaba siendo invadida, por carroñeros!

¿Pero cómo pasó? Pues recuerden que los piratas (que para Diego eran carroñeros) habían seguido a Diego.

Diego se sintió terrible. Había caído en una trampa y gracias a él su hogar estaba siendo invadido.

"¿Qué hago ahora?", pensó "No puedo ir, todos me lo reclamarán, pero no tengo a donde ir… ¡Ya sé!" dijo y con eso se dirigió al bosque.

**Perdón por dejarlo así. Bueno les voy a hacer otra pregunta ¿a qué película les recuerda esto? Dejen sus respuestas en los reviews**

**Seriesfan. **


	7. Chapter 7 Flashbacks y amigos

**Aquí esta otro capítulo. Lo que pasa es que trato de compensar el tiempo perdido. Por cierto, necesito reviews así que comenten., por favor. Aquí les va:**

_Diego:_

_Amigos. Personas que te apoyan sin importar qué te pasa o quién eres. Cuando dejé mi hogar dejé atrás a grandes amigos, pero por fortuna encontré otros. Mis nuevos amigos eran… bueno, tendrán que leerlo para saber cómo eran. Pero eran grandes amigos._

El pobre de Diego se sentía muy mal. Había caído en una trampa y por su culpa la aldea había sido invadida. Los que más le preocupaban eran sus amigos, los miembros de la manada quienes lo consideraban parte de la "familia", aunque para el familia seguía siendo padre, madre e hijo/ hija.

Pero ahora no iba a ser sarcástico, tenía que ser serio. Había hecho algo terrible. La culpa lo perseguía. Podía sentir los ojos de todos en él, viéndolo con enojo y odio. Sí, deben de sentir odio hacia él. Podía ver los ojos de ellos.

_deshonra desgracia  
en su mirada se ve la maldad  
deshonra [mentira]_  
_desgracia [vergüenza]_

_trajo problemas en cuanto llego_  
_deshonra que hará [mentira]_  
_desgracia [vergüenza]_  
_un forastero se irá [en su mirada se ve la maldad](nos veremos_  
_hasta luego)_  
_deshonra [mentira]_  
_desgracia [vergüenza]_  
_trajo problemas en cuanto llego [lárgate lejos traidor](nos_  
_veremos hasta luego)_

_el creció_  
_con rencor_  
_indefenso y sin amor_  
_déjenlo ya marchar_  
_mas nunca lo olvides perdón no tendrá_

_pues el no es del clan_  
_nunca ha sido de nuestro clan_  
_el no es del clan_  
_vete de aquí_

_no sintió alguien mas_  
_pero no esta vez_  
_pues el tiene la marca de scar_  
_y sabemos que nunca será del clan_  
_[el no es del clan]_

_deshonra_  
_desgracia_  
_amm amm_  
_uuu_  
_deshonra_  
_desgracia_  
_deshonra_

"Por Dios, esta vez hice algo terrible" dijo al mismo tiempo que corría hasta el claro tropical.

Una vez que llegó, decidió descansar un rato por un árbol. Pensó que con todo lo que había pasado se tardaría en dormir, así que decidió pensar en algo que no fuera lo que acababa de ver. Esto no pasó: seguía pensando en sus amigos y en los momentos que pasaron juntos.

_Estaban en una cueva. En ese entonces eran sólo Manny, Sid y Diego. Había un bebé humano entre ellos, pero era un bebé, no había porque preocuparse. Sid había hecho una fogata para calentarse y estaba alagando sobre sí mismo._

"_Desde ahora quiero que me llamen "Sid, El Señor De Las Llamas"" dice_

"_Hey, "Señor De Las Llamas", tu cola se está quemando" le dice Manny y Sid se voltea, ve que es verdad y sale corriendo. Por fortuna Diego lo tiró en el suelo y Sid se calmó_

"_Desde a hora yo te llamo "Diego…"_

"_El Señor Que Se Come A Los Perezosos" Era broma" Dice Diego al ver que Sid se asustaba._

_Flashback 2:_

_Estaban acampando, huían de la inundación y Sid le estaba diciendo a Diego acerca de nadar._

"_Sólo confía en tus instintos, Garra, Patada. Garra, Patada. Y acecho y acecho y…" Sid no termina pues Diego le cortó la cuerda por la que estaba colgando "me caigo"_

"_Corrección, te hundes, igual que una roca" le responde Diego al mismo tiempo que deja a Sid ahí._

_Flashback 3:_

_Acampaban otra vez. Habían descubierto un mundo subterráneo de dinosaurios y hecho un nuevo amigo, Buck, una comadreja que les estaba contando una de sus historias._

"_Eres una ultra comadreja" le dice Diego y Buck empieza a hacer un raro baile terminando por chocar patas con él._

_Manny hace un ruido de celos y Diego dice "Lo es"_

_Fin de flashbacks_

Después de recordar Diego se quedó dormido. Cuando despertó estaba oyendo voces chillonas.

"Pero es un tigre"

"Podría cuidarnos"

"Hey, ¿Qué tal si nos cuida?"

"OK"

Y entonces Diego ve a dos zarigüeyas ante él.

"Hola, tigre. Mi nombre es Crash" dice la más cercana a él

"Y yo soy Eddie" dice la otra.

"Soy Diego. ¿Qué quieren?" les pregunta y Crash contesta:

"Bueno, es que te vimos aquí y entonces nos preguntamos que quería. Y luego decidimos introducirte a nuestro humilde hogar"

"Oh, gracias pero tengo que seguir."

"Vamos" dice Eddie "no mordemos. Aparte. Te seremos buena compañía"

"Bueno, es que hice algo grave y…"

"Mira, te preocupas demasiado. Mi hermano y yo sabemos un dicho "Hakuna Matata" o sea no te angusties"

"Sí" dice Crash "mira:"

_Crash  
Hakuna matata, una forma de ser  
Eddie  
Hakuna matata, nada que temer  
Crash  
Sin preocuparse es como hay que vivir  
Ambos:  
A vivir así yo aquí aprendí  
Crash  
Hakuna matata  
Cuando un joven era él  
Eddie  
Cuando joven era yo  
Crash  
Muy bien  
Eddie  
Gracias  
Crash  
Sintió que su aroma le dio mucha fama  
Vació la sabana después de comer  
Eddie  
Un alma sensible soy, aunque de cuero cubierto estoy  
Y a mis amigos, el viento se los llevó  
Qué vergüenza  
Crash  
Oh qué vergüenza  
Eddie  
Mi nombre cambié a Hortensia  
Crash  
Ese nombre no te queda  
Eddie  
Y mucho sufrí yo  
Crash  
Ay, como sufrió  
Eddie  
Cada vez que yo-  
Crash  
Eddie, no enfrente de los niños  
Eddie  
Oh perdón  
Ambos:  
Hakuna matata, una forma de ser  
Hakuna matata, nada que temer  
Diego  
Sin preocuparse es como hay que vivir  
Crash  
Sí, canta  
Todos:  
A vivir así yo aquí aprendí  
Hakuna matata  
Hakuna matata, akuna matata  
Hakuna matata, akuna  
Diego  
Sin preocuparse es como hay que vivir  
Todos:  
A vivir así yo aquí aprendí  
Hakuna matata…_

**Sí, Crash y Eddie han aparecido. Y por favor, comenten y respondan a las dos preguntas del capítulo anterior.**

**Seriesfan**


	8. Chapter 8 Mientras tanto

**Y llego con otro capítulo. Gracias a Atomik27 y a isanimes por sus reviews. Por cierto, agregué un poll así que espero que voten. Chequen mi perfil para votar.**

_Diego:_

_Cuando estás en un lugar no puedes saber que pasa en otro. Es imposible estar en dos lugares a la vez. A veces estás en un lugar y piensas en que todo está bien en los demás lugares, pero te puedes equivocar. Pensar que todo está bien en el mundo no ayuda a resolver problemas._

Mientras tanto en la aldea:

"Nadie sabrá lo que viví, nadie sabrá lo que fui…" dice un habitante con voz cantarina, pero que reflejaba tristeza.

"Oh por dios perezoso, canta algo más alegre" le ordena Raz, una canguro.

"¡Que pequeño el mundo es…!" empieza Sid, pero pronto Raz dice:

"¡Todo menos eso!"

"A celebrar, nuestra amistad…"

Mientras Sid cantaba, Squint llega a la guarida y, aproximándose a Raz, dice:

"Oye Raz, dice el capitán que hay que ir a buscar comida"

"¿Otra vez? Esta será la sexta vez que vamos y de seguro volveremos sin nada que comer"

"Pero son órdenes del capitán y…"

"Órdenes, órdenes. ¡Bah! Eso no sirve."

"¿Qué no sirve?" pregunta una voz a sus espaldas y Raz, Squint y Sid voltean y ven al Capitán Tripa frente a ellos.

"Quería decir capitán que aunque vayamos diario a buscar comida, volveremos con nada" explica Raz.

"Ah, ya veo. Bueno, si no hay nada afuera no quedará más remedio que buscar comida aquí en la aldea. Quizás un canguro sea buena opción, ¿no creen?"

"Bueno, los canguros son muy huesudos y de seguro tienen mal sabor, así que… no, no me lo querría comer." Dice Squint, al mismo tiempo que Raz se paralizaba y después de unos instantes de silencio, decía:

"Bueno, supongo que dar una vuelta más no estaría del todo mal."

"Oigan, ya sé que podemos comer" dice una voz y todos voltean a ver a un elefante marino.

Dicho elefante traía a algo que se movía, como si estuviera peleando contra animales invisibles.

"Estaba haciendo guardia y cuando pasé por la rara manada de donde saqué al perezoso encontré esto" dice al mismo tiempo que señalaba al animal.

"Ya te dije que no quiero ser comida y… ¡Tú! Me debes unas moras" dice la perezosa anciana, o Abuelita, al mismo tiempo que apuntaba a Sid.

"Lo siento, pero es que, mira ¿qué tal si los piratas nos consiguen moras y…" Sid es interrumpido por Tripa que dice:

"1, no nos comeremos a la anciana, está muy flaca y vieja y 2…"

"¿Vieja? ¡Como si tú tuvieras 10 años! Yo solo tengo 95." Replica Abuelita.

"Y 2, no les conseguiremos moras." Concluye.

"Ash, no sufríamos tanto cuando el tigre no estaba en nuestras vidas." Dice Squint

"¿Qué?" pregunta furioso Tripa

"Que cuando el ti… el Sid cantó "La Alegría"" Miente Squint para salvar su pellejo.

"Ah. Y no olviden, tienen que ir a buscar comida o si no… escogeremos voluntarios." Dice Tripa, el final diciéndolo con maldad.

"Sí Capitán Tripa" responde Raz, Squint y Flint, el elefante marino.

Cuando Tripa se alejó de donde estaban Abuelita dijo:

"Bueno, eso fue algo aterrador y sin sentido. ¿Quién iba a querer ser voluntario para ser la cena? Ese capitán Estómago está muy chiflado. ¡Y la gente dice que yo soy la que está loca!"

"Me pregunto porque" dice sarcásticamente Raz

"¿Por qué no le preguntas Raz?" le dice Flint, que, al igual que Sid, no entendía el sarcasmo.

"Flint, ¿por qué no vas a terminar de hacer guardia?"

"Ok"

"Bien, vamos a buscar comida Raz, y ustedes dos se quedan aquí. Perezoso, entrena a tu abuela. No estaría mal tener dos voces cantarinas para las tardes de canciones" concluye Squint.

Cuando los tres piratas se fueron, Abuelita le empieza a decir A Sid:

"Bien, ahora tienes dos mandados. 1, recuperar mis moras y 2, entrenarme para cantar. Espero que sepas una buena canción, como de mis tiempos, no esos ruidos modernos."

Al oír esto, Sid contesta:

"¿De tus tiempos? Hmm, está difícil."

"Por Dios, Sidney. Te tienes que saber una de mis tiempos. O al menos conocerla"

Sid se mantuvo mucho tiempo pensando, pero por más que pensara, no se le ocurría ninguna canción de los tiempos de su abuela y no de "Esos ruidos modernos" como decía Abuelita. Por fin, después de que Abuelita se tomara una buena siesta, dijo:

"¿Qué tal ésta? _La Cucaracha, La Cucaracha. Ya no puede caminar. Porque no tiene. Porque le faltan. Sus patitas de atrás._"

**Y otro capítulo. Recuerden votar en mi Poll y contestar estas dos preguntas:**

**1 ¿A qué película les recuerda esto?**

**2 ¿Les gusta "Avatar: la leyenda de Aang? Si la respuesta es sí, ¿qué pareja es su favorita?**

**Seriesfan.**


	9. Chapter 9 En el claro y en la aldea

**Aquí otro capítulo. Por cierto, mi poll sigue sin votaciones. Por favor, entren a mi perfil para votar.**

_Diego:_

_Aunque los amigos son una de las cosas que no puede faltar en tu lista de pertenencias en la vida, a veces te pueden sacar de quicio o decir cosas con las que te hacen sentir incómodo, sin que ellos lo sepan, claro. Aún sin querer, esas palabras pueden hacerte sentir mal._

Mientras que en la aldea los habitantes de ahí estaban sufriendo con los carroñeros, en el claro tropical Crash, Eddie y Diego estaban disfrutando de la vida, sin preocuparse, pensando en que nada está mal en el mundo y siguiendo, por supuesto, Hakuna Matata.

Habían pasado casi dos semanas desde que Diego huyó de la aldea y, hasta ahora, todo marchaba bien. Los tres amigos estaban recostados en la hierba observando el cielo nocturno.

"Ah, esto es vida. Bueno, llegó el tiempo de decir cosas que sólo dicen los amigos. Yo primero." Empieza Crash "Miren, esto es super secreto… soy… herbívoro"

"Eso no es nada. Yo tengo algo más grande que eso. Fíjense que, ah, le tengo miedo a los simios. No se rían, es que son horribles." Dice Eddie.

"Faltas tú Diego. Dinos algo que nadie más sepa."

"¿Yo? Bueno, está bien. Déjenme pensar." Diego se quedó pensando y debatiéndose en una gran duda. ¿Debería contarles a Crash y Eddie lo de la aldea?

"Vamos, nadie puede tener tan pocos secretos." Lo presiona Eddie

"Mi hermano tiene razón. Dinos, no puede ser tan malo." Lo apoya Crash

Diego se quedó pensativo. Estaba entre la gran duda sobre decirles o no. Y Crash y Eddie no eran de gran ayuda presionándolo. Al final decidió que se los diría después, si podía.

El problema era, ahora, decirles otra cosa. Al final recordó algo que Manny le había dicho.

"Ya sé, una vez alguien me dijo que en las estrellas se encuentran todos los grandes seres del pasado."

Crash y Eddie se quedaron perplejos al oír esto. Después de unos segundos, ambos se empezaron a reír.

"¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¡Eso es lo más ridículo que he escuchado decir! Quien te lo haya dicho de seguro es taba fuera de sus cabales." Dice Eddie, riéndose más.

"¡Sí, completamente loco! ¡¿No crees Diego?!" continúa Crash, también riéndose.

"Sí, loco. Es obvio que no tenía razón. Ustedes son los que la tienen." Miente Diego, en realidad no le gustaba que las dos zarigüeyas se hayan burlado de su amigo.

Decidido a aclarar su mente, Diego se para y camina hacia el interior del claro tropical. El bosque, el del claro, no el de la aldea, era más amplio que el claro propio. El que fuera amplio, pensó Diego, era una ventaja si quería pensar un buen, y si lo fue.

"Debí decirles. No puedo conservarlo más en secreto. ¿Qué les estará pasando a mis amigos ahora?" se decía a si mismo "Les dije un día que los ayudaría en todo. Rompí esa promesa. Y ellos de seguro están decepcionados de mí"

Mientras tanto:

Una tigresa dientes de sable, con apariencia diferente de los demás tigres, corría por la pradera hacia el bosque.

"Si no hay comida aquí, deberé de buscarla más allá de la aldea. Tripa, y pensar que soy su primera oficial. Últimamente no nos trata como antes. Estoy empezando a pensar que tal vez deba dejar de estar en su tripulación" se dice a sí misma al mismo tiempo que corría más lejos de la aldea, hacia el bosque.

La verdad es que ninguno de esos personajes mencionados tenía previsto lo que pronto iba a pasar.

**Bueno, Shira ha hecho su aparición y Diego se da cuenta de que su secreto no podrá ser más un secreto. Si quieren saber que pasará, esperen al siguiente capítulo.**

**Seriesfan**


	10. Chapter 10 Una vieja amiga

**Lamento la tardanza. Aquí está el capítulo.**

_Diego:_

_No existe un mundo perfecto, si existe, no es aquí. Pero, a pesar de todo, el mundo puede parecerte perfecto. Para mí no lo era, hasta que… pasó lo que no quería que pasara. Pero supongo que solo el destino sabe. Y otra cosa, el destino no es de fiar._

Diego estaba vagando por el bosque de su nuevo hogar. Había dejado a Crash y Eddie solos. Se preguntaba si ellos podrían cuidarse solos. En fin, tenía que hacer la prueba.

Mientras tanto Crash y Eddie estaban dando un paseo por el bosque y estaban hablando acerca de Diego:

"Yo dogo que Diego es un amigo genial." Opina Crash

"Sí, y además, nos ha tratado muy bien" concuerda Eddie.

"Él es el rey de este lugar. ¡Larga vida al rey Diego!"

"Sí. Y nosotros somos sus consejeros reales"

En eso los dos empiezan a cantar:

_En la jungla tan imponente, el gran rey duerme ya._

_En la jungla, tan imponente, el gran rey duerme ya_

_Weeeeeee oh weee o mama we_

_ Weeeeeee oh weee o mama we_

Mientras ellos dos están cantando, Eddie sin querer se separa de Crash y, en lugar de ir a la izquierda, se va a la derecha. Pronto, se da cuenta de en donde está y empieza a gritar el nombre de su hermano.

"¡¿Crash, Crash, en dónde estás hermano?!" grita desesperadamente

De pronto siente que lo están observando y se voltea en la dirección del que siente que viene la mirada.

"¿Crash, eres tú?" pregunta. Su respuesta es no, pues de pronto una tigresa dientes de sable salta de los arbustos y empieza a perseguirlo.

"¡Me quiere cenar, me quiere cenar!" grita desesperadamente huyendo de la tigresa.

La tigresa lo siguió persiguiendo hasta que llegaron al claro tropical y Eddie se quedó atorado en un hoyo, gritando y tratando de salir de ahí.

"¡Eddie, ya voy a sacarte hermano!" le grita Crash, que los había visto y estaba ahora intentando sacar a Eddie del hoyo.

"¡AYUDA, TIGRESA FURIOSA BUSCANDO CENA!" gritan al mismo tiempo.

Justo cuando la tigresa iba a atacar Diego salió de los arbustos y empezó a pelear con ella. Crash, en lugar de ayudar a Eddie, le estaba gritando a Diego:

"Golpe a la derecha, a la izquierda, derecha de nuevo, del otro lado"

Al final, la tigresa tiró a Diego en el suelo quedando sobre él. Diego, entonces, reconoció los ojos azules de ella y su apariencia de pelo gris y rayas negras. Era una vieja amiga de la infancia suya.

"¿Shira?" preguntó atónito.

Ella retrocedió y lo miró, confusa. Después de unos segundos lo reconoció.

"¿Diego, eres tú?" le preguntó

"Sí, soy yo Shira"

"Wow. Has cambiado mucho desde la última vez que te vi"

"Bueno, tú también."

Deleitados por la felicidad que sienten al verse de nuevo, se olvidaron de las 2 zarigüeyas.

"Tiempo. A ver tú la conoces, ella te conoce, pero ella estaba tratando de comerse a Eddie." Dice Crash

"Es raro. Muy raro" dice Eddie.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" le pregunta Diego a Shira

"Busco comida. De donde vengo no hay nada. Y con el perezoso cantante que tenemos todo es aburrido." Le responde

"Espera… ¿en la aldea había una manada de tres mamuts y dos perezosos?"

"Sí, ¿por qué preguntas?"

Diego volteó a ver a Crash y Eddie y les dijo:

"¿Me dejan solo?"

Ellos asintieron y se fueron. Diego volteó a ver a Shira y le dijo:

"Ven conmigo. Te contaré algo personal" añade, refiriéndose al incidente de la aldea.

Ella lo siguió y entonces él empezó a platicarle.

"Todo empezó hace 2 semanas…"

**Bueno ahí dejo el capítulo. Para saber que pasará tendrán que esperar al siguiente capítulo.**

**Seriesfan**


	11. Chapter 11 El significado del incidente

**Aquí está el siguiente capítulo:**

_Diego:_

_A veces hay cosas que te parecen imperdonables hasta que te das cuenta de que no lo son. Perdonar es una de las cosas que supe que a veces pueden arreglar cosas, pero que también a veces no es preferible tomar como solución._

Durante el tiempo que transcurrió, Diego le contó a Shira todo lo que había pasado en la aldea. Ella solo escuchaba atenta, sin saber que decirle, pues era parte de los piratas.

"Y después, aquí estoy con Crash y Eddie." Finalizó él, esperando la respuesta de Shira. "¿Cómo lo ves?"

"Bueno, en realidad tengo que confesarte algo" le dice ella, nerviosa.

"¿Qué cosa?"

Shira suspiró y le dijo "Mira, esos animales no eran carroñeros, eran piratas e invadieron la aldea porque estaban buscando un tesoro. Y otra cosa," prosiguió con su relato "yo era una de esos piratas."

Diego se quedó atónito "¿Qué? No, no puede ser. Esos piratas me arruinaron la vida y me entero de que eres de esa tripulación. No puede ser Shira."

"Diego, lo siento pero…"

"Nada, ya entendí de que eres de un lado, y ya sé de qué lado eres"

"Pues sí, soy de ese lado, pero te voy a decir algo: yo no sabía que eras de esa aldea y no te había visto desde hace muchos años. Así que pronto te darás cuenta de que yo no soy la que está equivocada, sino tú, al no querer oír cómo pasó y mis razones para disculparme. Si lo razonas y lo ves, avísame y tal vez te perdone."

Y con eso los dos se fueron por caminos separados. Diego decidió que pasaría un tiempo solo y se fue a otra parte, lejos de Shira y De las dos zarigüeyas.

Mientras caminaba, iba repasando en lo que pasó y en las cosas en las que no se había fijado en ese instante. Al final, llegó a un lugar tranquilo dónde podría pensar con tranquilidad.

"Cómo no me fijé en los detalles de esa conversación." Para sí mismo "Como en el tono de la voz de Shira, estaba lleno de pena y con ganas de disculparse conmigo. O también en el hecho de que, al no habernos visto, no sabía que yo vivía ahí, y que yo tampoco sabía que estaba con los piratas. Debí analizar esto antes y no enojarme con ella."

"OK, esto es lo que haré. Como ella dijo, le diré que he repasado en lo que pasó y que la he perdonado."

Y con eso salió corriendo a buscar a Shira. Al fin la encontró, sentada cerca de un arroyo. Llenándose de valor, se acercó a ella y, con temor a que lo ignorara, le dijo:

"Mira Shira, umm, he repasado en lo que pasó y analicé los hechos y lo único que tengo que decir es: perdón. Ya vi que era imposible que supiéramos acerca de los dos y que, por lo tanto, no debí enojarme contigo. Estoy muy apenado."

Ella lo volteó a ver y le dijo: "Puedo ver que estás muy apenado y que, por lo que me dijiste, has caído en la razón y la aceptaste. Claro que te perdono, después de todo eras de mis mejores amigos y como olvidar eso."

"Gracias Shira. Wow, eso sí fue una confusión." Le dice Diego. Shira asintió, señalando que está de acuerdo.

Después de eso. Decidieron volver con Crash y Eddie, quienes estaban mirando las constelaciones en el cielo y diciendo que son y que significan.

"Ya te dije Crash, esa es una gota de agua y simboliza lo que es. El agua."

"No, esa es una llama y simboliza el fuego, y al animal pues también se llaman llamas."

"Estás mal"

"Tú estás mal"

"¡Tú!"

"¡Tú!. Mira, Diego y Shira han regresado."

"Sí, hemos regresado" les dice Diego.

"Y por cierto, están mal los dos. Eso no es ni agua ni fuego. Es un árbol y simboliza que debemos apreciar los recursos de la tierra." Dice Shira, riéndose ante la expresión de las dos zarigüeyas, que estaban confundidas.

"Ah. Bueno, gracias Shira. Ahora, a dormir personas." dice Crash

"Querrás decir animales. No somos humanos, somos animales" lo corrige Eddie.

"Bueno, lo que seamos. Tengo sueño"

Después del comentario de Crash, los cuatro animales se fueron a dormir pensando en el siguiente día. Diego sólo pensaba en que tarde o temprano tendría que volver a la aldea y enfrentar las consecuencias de lo que había hecho, ahora de que Shira se lo había hecho ver.


	12. Chapter 12 La decisión de Diego

**Aquí está el siguiente capítulo:**

_Diego:_

_Cuando cometes un mal acto, piensas que huir de él es lo mejor. Después piensas en lo que hiciste y en las consecuencias. Y te das cuenta de que para remediarlo, tienes que afrontarlas. Yo hice eso despues de reflexionar._

Al día siguiente, Diego se levantó antes que los demás. En su mente tenía preparado un plan para solucionar todo. Decidíó que, ahora que lo veía, solo remediaría lo que hizo afrontando las consecuencias.

Y nada ni nadie lo iba a parar.

Como los piratas sabían el camino, decidió tomar otro, el cual fuera menos llamativo, para darles la sorpresa a los malvados. Este camino era más engañoso y oscuro que cualquier otro que él hubiera tomado. Aún así, lograba evitar las trampas del bosque con menos facilidad que antes, pero era con facilidad.

En la noche había hecho un plan: Se levantaría antes que los demás, iría hacia el bosque, tomaría un camino sorpresa para llegar a la aldea y ahí sorprendería a los malvados piratas. Explicaría la verdad, les diría que fue un engaño la causa de lo que pasó y después afrontaría las consecuencias de sus actos, para no quedar mal frente a sus amigo y listo. Todo resuelto.

Antes de que se diera cuenta había llegado al límite, el cual era la diferencia de espacio de la aldea a donde él se había alojado. Digamos que, lo que para nosotros es la frontera, el límite era lo mismo para Diego y los demás. Diego respiró profundo, pues sabía que , al llegar al límite, tendría dos opciones: 1) Ir hacia adelante dirigiéndose a la aldea o 2) Ser un Sid (lo que para nosotros es ser Gallina), y regresar a su refugio.

Hace algún tiempo habría escogido la segunda de sus opciones, pero ahora iba decidido, e iría hacia adelante. Tomaría la segunda opción y, como se había dicho antes a si mismo, afrontaría las consecuencias.

Volvió a respirar hondo, pensó en los buenos momentos de toda su vida, desde que era pequeño hasta ahorita y, armándose de valor, avanzó hacia lo que hace un tiempo era su hogar,pero que había abandonado para escapar de la verdad.

Ahora no había marcha atrás, había tomado una decisión y armado un plan. E iba a cumplir ese plan ahora mismo, al entrar apenas un centímetro a la aldea.

**Lamento que sea corto, pero tengo dejado lo demás para después.**


	13. Chapter 13 Los amigos nunca se abandonan

**Aquí está el siguiente capítulo:**

_Diego:_

_Nunca estás solo, aún en momentos difíciles. Tus amigos siempre estarán ahí para apoyarte en lo que necesites. Es bueno tener amigos leales, que arriesgarían la vida por cualquier cosa con tal de que tú estés sano y salvo. Y tú harías lo mismo por ellos. Ése es el vínculo de los amigos. Leales. No hay más palabras. _

Al estar rondando por la aldea, Diego se preguntó si los demás ya se habían dado cuenta de su partida. No tenía duda de que Shira si lo notaría, pero no estaba seguro de Crash y Eddie. Esos dos dormían como muertos. Serían los campeones de los dormilones, bueno, después de Sid.

Mientras vagaba por ahí, vio las peores cosas que pensó que le podían ocurrir a ese lugar que llamaba hogar: las cuevas que usualmente ocupaban los animales estaban vacías, el pasto parecía haber perdido su color natural y lo remplazaba un tono gris y feo, en una parte parecía que había ocurrido un incendio y, en el centro, había una enorme piedra, tan grande como para sacrificar a alguien.

Decidió evitar los malos pensamientos, pero era imposible. Cuanto más avanzaba, más parecía empeorar el lugar. Al final, logró salire de esos pensamientos cuando oyó dos voces que le resultaban familiares:

"¡Silencio! Recuerda que nadie tiene que saber que estamos aquí."

"Lo que diga señor. Escondidos pero con la guardia alta."

"¡Shh! Viene alguien"

"Espero que no sea un simio."

"¡AHHHHHH!"

"¡AHHHHHH!"

Diego se sorprendió al ver a, nada más y nada menos que a Crash y Eddie. Las dos zarigueyas parecían haberlo seguido hasta la aldea. Por una parte, estaba feliz, pero por la otra, estaba preocupado. ¿Quién sabía lo que le pasarían si se encontraban con los piratas? ¡Pobre CRash, pobre Eddie!

"¿Qué hacen aquí?" les preguntó

"¡Venimos a ayudarte, claro!" le respondió Eddie

"Shira nos lo platicó todo y decidimos que los tres te íbamos a acompañar." continuó Crash

"Esperen, ¿quieren decir que Shira está aquí'" les volvió a preguntar Diego

"Eso tenlo por seguro." le respondió la voz de la tigresa, que había aparecido a espaldas de Diego.

"Bueno, les agradezco que hayan venido, pero no pueden estar aquí."

"¿Por qué no? Somos tus amigos y los amigos nunca se abandonan." protestó Crash

"Sí, además, esta será mi oportunidad para superar mi temor a los simios." dice Eddie

Diego pronto se dio cuenta de que Crash y Eddie no iban a regresar a su refugio, así que no le quedó de otra. Después volteó a mirar a Shira. Quizó preguntarle si se iba o si se quedaba, pero no tuvo el valor suficiente. Ella pareció adivinar la pregunta, porque le dijo:

"Por mí no te preocupes, me quedaré. Además, será divertido ver como las zarigueyas salen corriendo como gallinas antes de que empiezen a pelear de verdad"

Diego solo asintió. Después los cuatro decidieron avanzar hacia donde estaban los piratas.

Cuando estaban caminado, Crash y Eddie se dieron cuenta de lo que había dicho Shira y protestaron:

"Un momento." empieza Crash

"Nos dijiste gallinas." continúa Eddie.

"¡NO SOMOS GALLINAS!"

"¡PARA NADA!"

"Aunque, me dan miedo los piratas."

"Y a mí los simios."

**Lamento que hayan esperado tanto. **

**El próximo capítulo será cuando empieze la acción**


End file.
